


Die Liebe eines Klavierspielers

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Day at the Park, Drabble, Fluff, I really wanted it set in spring tho, Lawless totally understands German, Licht ISN'T kicking the ish outta Hyde for once.... at first, Licht is actually giving Hyde PDA, Licht thinks he's slick saying it in German, Love Confessions, M/M, No off hand knowledge of melon season, Sakura Season, Springtime in Japan, The secret to PDA from Licht is melons, oooooops, so humour me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: It's a beautiful spring day and the Greed pair are taking full advantage at a local park. Thinking there's no way his Servamp could understand, Licht gets carried away in the moment and says something "auf Deutsch" that he soon regrets saying at all.





	Die Liebe eines Klavierspielers

   Licht had to concede the beauty of a Japanese Spring. It was the height of Sakura season and the delicate, bittersweet aroma of the fleeting blossoms pleasantly tickled his nose; while the glorious sight of all the fragile white and pink petals blanketing the ground like a spring snow dazzled his eyes.  
    _I’ll have to compose a song about this._ He thought as he gazed up through the branches of the Sakura tree he and Lawless were currently lounging under. He’d have to make sure he found the perfect melody to convey the depth and clarity of the amazing blue that peeked through the contrasting layers of dark wood and light blooms.  
He brought himself out of his comfortable trance to reach down for another cube of mouth-watering melon from the large bento box that sat beside him. Just then, a tall, slender man that had to have been in his 20’s at least, trotted by, straddling an old-fashioned hobbyhorse. A small boy trailed after him, yelling “Churugi’s silly” between shrieks of laughter.  
   “Was für ein seltsamer Typ…” he muttered before popping the heavenly fruit into his mouth.  
   “Hmmmm?” Lawless murmured lazily.  
   “Nothing, Shit Rat.”  
   Smiling, Lawless went back to his previous occupation- playing with the chain around his neck and admiring the glint of reflected sunlight dancing along the hand-engraved nameplate. He wondered languidly if it was even possible for him to be more comfortable. His long body stretched out on the grass, one leg up and bent softly at the knee. His head rested peacefully in his Eve’s lap. He hummed contentedly at the feel of Licht absently running those perfectly slender pianist’s fingers through his hair, as if he were in his Hedgehog form. So it seemed that the key to public displays of affection from his violent little angel was to ply the teen with melon.  
 _I’ll have to remember this._ He chuckled to himself as he let his jewelry fall to his chest, followed by his hands. The gentle spring breeze, perfumed with the enchanting sakura scent, the bustling noise of the park, and the gentle strokes of Licht’s fingers mingled together to lull Lawless to sleep. Just as his eyes were falling shut, he could’ve sworn he heard a surprisingly tender voice from above whisper “Ich lieb’ dich”. A full, gratified smile spread across the sleepy Servamp’s lips as the world slowly turned to blissfully silent darkness.

   “Oi. Get up, Shit Rat!”  
   Lawless’ eyes shot open and he groggily sat up with a theatrical yawn.  
   “So rude, Licht-tan. I was having a wonderful dream. He stood and stretched as Licht followed suit and collected his things.  
   “Let’s go to the Karaoke Bar before dinner.” Licht suggested, already walking away. Lawless let out another yawn and quickly caught up.  
   "By the way, Angel-cakes.” He began, grabbing the boy by his wrist. Licht turned his head with a questioning glare. Lawless leaned in close with the suggestion of a laugh dancing in his crimson eyes and a playful smirk adorning his face. “Ich lieb’ dich auch.” He whispered, before letting go of the speechless teen’s wrist.  
   It had never occurred to Licht, though it really should have, that a centuries old being like the Servamp of Greed probably knew countless languages- German included. He stared at the creature; eyes impossibly wide and slightly parted lips twitching from the shock and embarrassment. He had no words. He didn’t think there were any words that could save face after he’d so stupidly admitted his true feelings. His body took over before his brain had a chance to intervene.  
It was a new personal record for distance. Lawless couldn’t help but be impressed after he got over the physical shock of hitting the ground.  
   “Licht-tan, so violent.” He yelled through his hearty laughter.


End file.
